This invention relates to rescue vehicles, and more particularly, to a land vehicle for recovering and transporting wounded or injured personnel to safety when opposed by hostile fire.
In troop combat situations it is advantageous to be able to recover wounded or injured personnel who have fallen in locations exposed to enemy fire but where such fire is not of such nature and intensity has to deny the area to rescue forces. Similar situations arise in cases of civil strife or criminal activity. Street fighting is typical of the former, while snipper and blockaded armed criminals are examples of the latter circumstances. It is also desirable to recover equipment and supplies safely while under enemy fire.
The usually available military, police or ambulance vehicles are too vulnerable to even small arms fire to be capable of making a safe and effective rescue and transit. In addition, no vehicle known to the applicant provides protection to the injured person and rescue personnel while effecting the recovery under fire. A vehicle is needed that can provide an effective shield for personnel that would otherwise be completely exposed to enemy gunfire during the rescue, permit rapid recovery of the injured or wounded, and safe transportation to a secure area. Applicant's invention accomplishes these and other functions.